What should have happened
by Dani-LUFC
Summary: My take on what could have happened.Set after the gang find out.Scipio is fed up and finally stands up to his father.Now he has to find somewhere to go.But will the people he wants to be with the most accept him?After all he is the thief lord,isn't he?


I couldn't believe it. I sat down on the bed and held my head in my hands. The looks on their face when they found out I lied to them. Shock, horror, betrayal. They'd been lied to before and had gone through so much. But I'd done it to help them. So they wouldn't die on the street, cold and starving. But did that make my intentions any purer? I'd still lied and hidden who I truly was. But it was true that if they'd have known from the start they'd have scoffed and told me to go back to Daddy and be a good little rich-boy or thought I was taking them to the police. I glared around the room suddenly hating it. Why did I have to be Scipio Massimo? The son of the famous Dottor who didn't even want me here. He was trying to ship me off to my uncle for goodness sake! I didn't want to be rich or spoilt! In fact I hated it! Suddenly Father pounded on the door ,attracting my attention. I waited for him to open the door and stand in the doorway as though my room was a battlefield and scold me about something but instead he just stayed outside.

"Scipio? I have guests tonight so you need to get dressed and be downstairs by half past eight. They're high ,wealthy business men and they wish to buy that old decrypt cinema you're so fond of. The Stella, was it? Anyway be ready and hurry up about it!" The sharp voice ended and I glanced up at the clock. It was half past six now so I had around another two hours before I had to be in the dining room. Wait… The Stella! As fast as possible I dragged on a suit Father had bought for such an occasion and threw open my door. My Thief Lord coat swept out behind me and the boots clicked on the hall as I raced down it to the study and found Father by the desk organising some documents. Cautiously I walked over to him. He looked up and sighed. Obviously he dis-approved of my clothing choice. But it was a big part in my decision.

"What now Scipio?" he asked.

"What are they going to do with the Stella once they buy it?" I half-feared the answer. A very very small part of me said "Let their home get taken away and them sent to orphanages. They hate you anyway". I shut the voice away and looked back to my Father.

"They're going to demolish it and build a bank. Why does it interest you anyway?" Still his gaze was absent but I knew he wouldn't give up until I told him. I'd prepared for this.

"Do you remember the masked 'Thief Lord' the police are cursing to hell?" I asked mysteriously. He nodded.

"How much do you know about me, Father?"

"You're 10, like cars ,your favourite colour is blue and you have a crush on someone." he said absently. Rage boiled inside of me. Nothing! Nothing he'd said was even remotely correct.

"I'm 13, I hate cars and my favourite colour is actually red. But there's something else you didn't know. I am the thief lord." Boldly I slid on my black bird mask. Immediately I felt calm and safe. Father gasped and shook. His face went drip-pale.

"You're a liar, Child. Go back to your room and take off those stupid clothes." Fuming the Dottor pointed to the door. I smirked and held up my evidence. It was a golden amulet. The design was simple but it was definitely Father's. I'd prepared for something like this. The other night as he walked home with a colleague I leapt over the rooftops and snatched it from around his neck, snapping the joint of it in the process. He swore and said he'd get me arrested.

"You're parents should you have any will be hearing from my lawyers, you brat." I mocked. All expression dropped from Father's face. I smirked again and swung the chain back and forth so the amulet shone in the moon-light.

"Scipio! What the hell have you done?" He fumed. I smirked again and turned away from him. I picked up the bag I'd left and began to walk out of the study.

"Don't walk away from me." He hissed.

" I just did." I responded coldly.


End file.
